pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Singing Detective (film)
| screenplay = Dennis Potter | based on = | starring = | music = | cinematography = Tom Richmond | editing = Jeff Wishengrad | studio = Icon Productions | distributor = Paramount Classics | released = | runtime = 109 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $8 million | gross = $337,174 }} The Singing Detective is a 2003 American musical crime comedy film directed by Keith Gordon and loosely based on the BBC serial of the same name, a work by British writer Dennis Potter. It stars Robert Downey, Jr. and features a supporting cast that includes Katie Holmes, Adrien Brody, Robin Wright Penn, and Mel Gibson, as well as a number of songs from the 1950s. Plot Suffering from the skin disease psoriasis and crippling psoriatic arthritis, detective novelist Dan Dark is in such pain in a hospital that he begins to delve into fantasy, resulting in several storylines told simultaneously: * A film noir based on Dark's novel, The Singing Detective, in which a nightclub singer/private eye, hired by Mark Binney, takes on a strange case involving prostitutes and two mysterious men. Nothing is ever solved from this, only a vague plot. Notably, all of the people in the film noir are played by people who are real people in Dark's life; for example, Dark's nurse plays a singer. * The present reality, in which Dark is tormented by incredible pain. Dark interacts with the various people around him, as the doctors and nurses attempt to help, but are dismissed by Dark's anger and bitterness towards everyone. His sense of reality then collapses into hallucinations as the people randomly sing choreographed musical numbers, such as "How Much Is That Doggie In The Window?" In the end, his reality is blended with the film noir and he is abducted by the two mysterious men, only to be shot by the titular "singing detective". * Dark's traumatic childhood in the past, which explains Dark's repulsion toward sexuality (Dark had watched his mother have sex with other men, including his father's business partner), and his own fiery temper. Cast * Robert Downey, Jr. as Dan Dark ** David Dorfman as young Dan Dark * Robin Wright Penn as Nicola / Nina / Blonde * Jeremy Northam as Mark Binney * Katie Holmes as Nurse Mills * Mel Gibson as Dr. Gibbon * Adrien Brody as First Hood * Jon Polito as Second Hood * Carla Gugino as Betty Dark / Hooker * Saul Rubinek as Skin Specialist * Alfre Woodard as Chief of Staff * Amy Aquino as Nurse Nozhki * Eddie Jones as Moonglow Bartender * Clyde Kusatsu as Visiting Japanese Doctor Production Potter's screenplay had been circulating in Hollywood for many years as Potter was enthusiastic about a film version. Robert Altman was at one time attached to direct with Dustin Hoffman in the lead, but financing proved difficult and the production was shelved. It was eventually discovered by an executive at Mel Gibson's production company Icon Productions, who loved it and got Gibson on board to produce. The screenplay had also been imagined as a horror film directed by genre veteran David Cronenberg and starring Al Pacino as the title character. Reception The film scored a 39% "Rotten" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus being 'Delightful performance from Robert Downey Jr. can't save The Singing Detective's transition from TV to the big screen'. While some critics, such as Roger Ebert, liked the film, others, like Joe Baltake at the Sacramento Bee, considered it an "interesting failure". Soundtrack The soundtrack to The Singing Detective was released on October 14, 2003. References External links * * * * * [http://www.sensesofcinema.com/2004/30/singing_detective/ Senses of Cinema review] Category:2003 films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:2000s musical films Category:2000s mystery films Category:American films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American independent films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American mystery films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Keith Gordon Category:Screenplays by Dennis Potter Category:Adultery in films Category:Films about writers Category:Films based on television series Category:Films set in the 1950s Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Jukebox musicals Category:Self-reflexive films Category:Parallel universes in fiction Category:Icon Productions films Category:Paramount Vantage films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Films produced by Mel Gibson Category:Films produced by Bruce Davey